powell_372_flhsfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Phung/Paperwork
Simon's notes are pieces of paperwork written by Simon for his true research, if not certain paragraphs, they were mostly written for reading for exact research, if not some complicated paragraphs, which did get support from other people, besides some notes that were indeed written by Simon, there were changes to his note written to each person, each time, they were all properly researched as well, and some proper education as well, many of these papers were written en masse to other people, despite being not important. There were actually several changes to the rules regarding Simon's paperwork, ranging from limits and policies. It was especially important for Simon to keep most of his notes to himself anyways, despite the proper attention that people got previously, while the amount of written notes had been frequent, it has been controlled by teachers as well. The activity of writing was actively crucial to Simon's compelling will to write papers, after he couldn't even log into a computer anymore. Despite this, Simon kept writing numerous papers, and this was especially very difficult for Simon to actually print down some options to actually get them accepted anyways. Teacher examination Simon's teacher, Mr. Powell examines his papers, depending on if they were important or not, and usually, Mr. Powell would usually ask Simon to write down a certain paragraph, related to the topic, sometimes at home, then brings it to school, and it can either be placed at home, or be sent into the relative "IN" basket for it to be completely finished. Simon's papers used to be quite repetitive, using the same words all the time, but because his teacher had limited it to only 3 notes a day for each teacher, it didn't become quite repetitive anymore, and this was especially a very good thing, as repetition was becoming a problem for Simon himself, because the more he writes, the more off-topic he goes. If any papers weren't related to Mr. Powell's subject, his teacher would reject these papers himself for Simon to keep to him self, recycle, or actually put in the locker, however, this was the exception to accept papers that were especially related to the task. Simon was able to write plenty of papers regarding some information that was actually missing, but Simon managed to actually fill up these papers with information, before he's quite done, and there was tons of written papers for teachers to literally read, and this was actually the case with his handwriting, his style of handwriting has definitely been very good, with constructive info with great intentions of information. The information was quite complicated by PLP standards, and despite this, Simon went on to write extensively, even at home, learning how good his writings was, and most importantly, tons of information was also added simultaneously as a result as well. His notable paperwork included why you shouldn't breed with your cousin or brother, and other papers most likely included some complicated information, mostly given to Ms. Abel herself anyways, but only 3 a day a max, according to Mr. Powell, and this was a very daunting task for Simon himself. Delivery The process of actually delivering the note is quite simple, Simon has to bring a plastic bag, or the note, folded up so it can be fit in the lanyard's pouch, and this is extremely useful to properly written information regarding anything what Simon's notes originally read, and this is actually the case of writing, and simply, he had to actually read it himself, all independently. While the delivering process from home to school is quite simple, for it to be given to a specific person, it is a lot harder than usual for it to actual reading, and this is actually the case, with reading of information. Category:Written Info